Broken Reality!
by Mozart's Fantasy
Summary: Canada is excited for his and America's upcoming birthday party. However when the other countries apparently turn against the quiet nation things take a turn for the worse. How will Canada survive when it seems even his own family want him dead. Could this horribly reality be for real or is it all in Mattie's head? Includes FACE family, maybe slight pairings, and human names.


**AN: This is going to be a Canada Day/ Fourth of July fic. It is to celebrate both North American brothers birthdays. It will most likely be 2-3 chapters long. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I will never own Hetalia, just the concept behind this story.**

* * *

**Canada's POV**

Matthew Williams jolted awake. He was shivering from head to toe and covered in a cold sweat. After taking several calming breaths Mattie tried to remember why he had awoken in such a state. All that came to mind was a feeling of utter terror as he tried to remember the nightmare he'd been having. Dismissing it as a bad dream, the young nation scooted to the edge of the bed and went to stand. A wave of dizziness assaulted him as soon as he placed his feet on the floor. Sitting back down, Mattie placed the back of his wrist to his forehead. The amount of heat radiating from the point of contact took Canada by surprise.

"_This is just great!" _Mattie thought sarcastically. _"My birthday's tomorrow! How am I supposed to enjoy it if I'm sick? And to make it even worse America organized a joint party for us on the fourth. If this doesn't go away I may not be able to go"!_

Canada was disappointed at that thought. Last year he had been afraid that the others would once again forget about him on his special day. For a time he had felt as if he truly was invisible to everyone around him. But the other nations had proven him wrong by throwing an amazing surprise party just for him. Canada had realized that even if he wasn't as memorable as America... he was still treasured by the people who cared about him. That's all that truly mattered to Matthew and he finally understood that he had been visible the whole time.

He had been so excited this year. Everything had been planned out months in advance and the other nations were also looking forward to it. As America said 'It was going to be the party of the year.' and now this fever threatened to ruin it.

"Well not if I can help it." Canada said aloud before thinking. _"I'm sure it will go away. I'll just take a couple Tylenol before leaving today and it'll be fine"._

With that decided, the young nation got up and headed to the bathroom. He took a quick shower before getting dressed and going downstairs to make chocolate chip pancakes. Once breakfast was finished he fed Kumajiro and headed off to the world conference center.

Canada entered the meeting hall just as Germany was calling the meeting to order. He quietly took his seat, resting his head against the cool table.

"_I forgot to take the medicine." _Mattie reflected as America greeted him.

"Hey dude, what's up?" America asked. "You feeling okay"?

"He's right lad." England agreed. "You're terribly pale".

"You also have dark circles under your eyes." France stated worriedly. "Did you get enough rest last night"?

"I'm fine." Canada soothed, flashing a small smile at his concerned family members. "There's no need to for you guys to fuss over me".

"Well, if you say so." England replied unsure, the others hesitantly agreeing.

The meeting continued on as usual with many nations yelling or goofing off. As the meeting wore on Matthew felt as if his head was getting heavier by the second. All he wanted to do was get out of there and find somewhere quiet where he could rest for awhile. Finally a break was called and the nations hurriedly dispersed. The Canadian slowly got to his feet and headed for the little lounge near the back of the building, avoiding the questioning gazes of several other nations.

"_I'll just rest here for a bit." _Mattie thought once he'd settled down on a small couch and closed his eyes. _"It wouldn't hurt to just close my eyes for a little while, would it"?_

A short time later the young nations eyes snapped open and with a quick glance at the clock he realized that the meeting had resumed nearly fifteen minutes earlier. He quickly got to his feet, swaying dangerously, and haltingly made his way back to the meeting room. It took a long time and he staggered nearly every step, but finally he was outside the door. However, before he had the chance to open it and apologize for being late, the Canadian heard voices speaking in hushed tones coming from the other side. Matthew quietly placed his ear against the door wondering why the others were being secretive. What he heard nearly shattered his heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Why are we wasting our time with this?" Prussia asked "It's totally un-awesome"!

"Because we don't want to scare him away before the fun begins." England stated in a creepy tone.

"We should just kill him and be done with it, da?" Russia spoke happily. "Then the he really will be invisible".

Laughs echoed out from behind the door. Mattie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"_My friends are planning to kill me?"_ He thought to himself _"It can't be true, there's no way"!_

Just then an achingly familiar voice rose above the rest.

"Hey, there's no way I'll allow you guys to do that to Mattie." America declared loudly.

"_Alfred..." _Canada realized. His thoughts were interrupted and the world began to crumble around him.

"At least not without me getting the first shot!" Matthew fell to his knees as he heard a gunshot fired from Americas revolver.

"_What!? Why is this happening to me!?" _The young nation's eyes filled with tears. He was powerless to move as his so called friends formulated plans for hunting him down.

"Then it is settled." Germany yelled. "We will get rid of the useless nation known as Canada".

"Yay, let's go Germany!" Italy called excitedly. "This is going to be fun"!

"Italy-kun, Germany-san let us look for him together." Japan said, speaking to the other Axis members.

"If I find him I'll just hit him over the head with my wok." China announced "It would be to troublesome to do anything else, aru".

"Romano and I will also try to find him." Said Spain, only to be interrupted by an angry Italian.

"Who said you get to speak for me, tomato bastard!" Romano screamed.

"The awesome me is sure to find him!" Prussia bragged. "And when I do he'd better watch out".

"Not if I find him first." Russia countered sinisterly.

"Angleterre, Amerique, and myself shall search together as well." France proclaimed. "After all he is our little Mathieu".

"Very well." England muttered lowly.

"Then lets get going!" America shouted.

Mattie heard the sound of chairs being pushed back and then footsteps coming closer to the door. He sat there, frozen, on his knees. As the door opened Canada took one look at the closest nation and managed to get to his feet, albeit unsteadily. He nearly lost his balance as he whipped around and took off down the hall at a struggling run. As Matthew heard the other nations following close behind, he risked a quick look over his shoulder. America was in the lead with the others right behind him.

"Mattie... stop!" America called desperately.

The young nation brought his attention back to what was in front of him just a little to late. He cried out in pain as he ran into a large pillar and crashed to the floor. Mattie laid on his back his eyes drifting in and out of focus as the other nations surrounded him.

"Alfred... why are you doing this?" Matthew whimpered as America placed a cool hand against his forehead.

"Because Mattie... You're too weak." The older twin stated with a sigh as he lifted his fallen brother into his arms. He then turned and walked out of the building, the other nations following closely.

"_Oh maple, I'm in trouble" _was the last thought that crossed Canada's mind before the world turned black and he slipped into oblivion.

* * *

**AN: Please let me know what you think of this. I love hearing what you have to say and the more reviews I get the more motivated I am to write/ update faster. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
